


A Picture of Domestic Bliss

by lilstrawbaby



Series: Shrinks In Love [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Commitment, Daddy Hannibal, F/M, Fluff, Life With Baby, Life in Hiding, Married Life, Momma Bedelia, Parenthood, Romantic Friendship, Slice of Life, Stay at home parent, True Love, partners in crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilstrawbaby/pseuds/lilstrawbaby
Summary: That other life, that other me, she was shell of a person.





	

"Hannibal! Where are you?"

"Right here, mieloji. I was making your breakfast to go this morning."

"Thank you, baby," she says tenderly, kissing him.

"Have you fed Jon yet?"

"We were just getting to that, weren't we, Tigger?"

Jonathan coos and kicks his chubby legs, grinning excitedly at his mother. Bedelia is already in a bra, scrub pants, tennis shoes, and per her routine, after she finishes nursing, she will don her scrub top and fly out the door. She picks Jon up and carries him into the bathroom for a quick visual to ensure she brushed her hair. It is a running joke at the office how often she forgets her appearance in favor of spending as much of her morning as she can with her son before rushing into work.

The old Bedelia would die before going out the door without makeup. Most days, she considers herself lucky if she remembers to put eyeliner on both eyes, much less anything more complex. With her free hand, she slides a hair tie onto her wrist so she can pull her long, blonde locks up into a messy bun after she gets into her SUV before racing off to work.

She bustles out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom, smiling at Hannibal, who is lounging on the bed in plaid flannel pajama pants, watching the morning news while he drinks his coffee. The picture of domestic bliss they make brought a chuff of soft laughter from her and she kisses Jonathan's fine sandy blonde hair as she stops beside her husband, snagging his coffee cup for a sip.

"Excuse you, I brought you a travel mug full of coffee."

"I need caffeine, not that decaf crap pretending to be coffee" she shoots back with her trademark smirk. Jon begins to fuss, patting Bedelia's chest and staring up at his mother.

"I'm not debating this again," he says, eyes glued to the television, "Even when I win, I lose."

"You're learning," she teases and chuckles, bending slightly at the waist to kiss him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too. Are you working a full shift today?"

"No, I'm working nine to two. Do you need anything while I'm out?"

"Not that I can think of."

Jonathan's fussing grows louder and he hits her chest a little harder, kicking his chubby legs.

"Has Chiyoh told her about her little friend?"

Hannibal sits up, a sly grin on his lips, and asks, "Chiyoh has a "friend" now? Who is it?"

"A man she met at the market some time ago. They have been meeting for coffee pretty regularly and she told me last night they are going to dinner tonight."

"I hope you reminded her to be cautious."

"I didn't have to, baby, she assured me she is still taking great care to make sure she isn't followed whenever she comes and goes. I don't doubt her."

"Nor do I. But I will do anything to protect my family, you know this. I hope this is truly an innocent situation and not something more sinister."

"We can't assume-OW!" Bedelia removes Jon's hand from her breast and covers it, wincing.

Hannibal frowns and softly asks, "What happened?"

"He's impatient for breakfast. He punched me, hard."

"You're being a bad little baby this morning," Hannibal scolds, lightly tapping the boy on the nose.

"DA DA DA DA!" Jonathan yells in response, poking out his lower lip.

"Oh, no you don't," Bedelia croons, opening the fastener of her nursing bra, barely getting him into position before he latches on.

"Demanding little fellow, isn't he?"

"Just like his father."

"I'm wounded, Delia."

"I don't need two kids." 

He pulls her between his legs, putting his arms around his wife and child, kissing her cheek. "We miss you when you aren't here."

"I miss my boys when I'm gone." Turning her head, she smiles and kisses him sweetly. "I wish I didn't have to work, but I'm grateful for the job. The salary is amazing, considering I only work about thirty hours a week, and they are wonderful to us. I never thought I could be happy with a life like this, but this is living. That other life, that other me, she was a shell of a person."

"I would be lost without you," he murmurs to her, sweeping her long hair back with one hand and dropping soft kisses on her neck. "I need you both more than I ever thought I could need anything."

"I know, baby," she whispers, brushing her nose against his, her lips a breath from his, "We need you too."

~END~


End file.
